My Dark Guardian II
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: the second story or my dark guardian. what plans does the man in the moon hold for Pitch and Jennifer read and find out rated t for now might move it to m in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It has been a month since Jennifer had told Pitch how she felt. And to find out he felt the same,she couldn't have been happier.  
And things between them had grown. Pitch never felt so happy or complete. And it defiantly showed on both of had now became friends with all the guardians Pitch was a little less then pleased, but was ok with it. Just as long as they didn't bug him.  
Jennifer danced and around her house happily. It was almost 8pm. Pitch had promised to take her with him when he gave people nightmares.  
And he would be there soon. she looked at her self in the hall way mirror. She had on a dark blue halter top dress with black strappy sandals and of course her nightmare in a bottle. Pitch had given her a new vial and silver chain to house her nightmare Ebony. Her smile slowly faded as a short flash back of that night invaded her mind. she shook her head quickly pulling her out of that dark memory. ( It's done and over with.) She thought to her self. And did one last check of her short wavy blue/black hair. Smiling all was i order.  
Pitch watched her from the shadows. God how he loved her, his white rose. He came from the shadows and snuck up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She giggled, turned around in his arms and kissed him back. " Are you ready, my love?" he asked. " Yes" he held out his arm and she took it.  
That's one of the things she loved about him. He was cheverus,a gentleman. yet at the same time was dark. It made her shiver. But what she really loved the most about him are his eyes.  
The golden/silver orbs that looked like mini eclipses. All he had to do was look her in the eye and she was swimming. And he knew it did that to her. Cause that's how he got his way with a lot of things.  
That she would normally say no to. They walked out side and he called his nightmare Onyx. He got on her Jennifer's breath caught in her throat. ( My god, he's magnificent!) She thought. Pitch noticed her cheeks go red and let out a chuckle. he smiled down at her " Are you done daydreaming my dear? we really must be going." She snapped out of it and smiled up at him. He held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her up to sit side-saddle in front of him. With his command they took off into the night.  
As they left they hadn't noticed that they were being watched. In the shadows by Jennifer's house stood a young woman with long flowing white red eyes shined like rubies in the dark. She turned and walked away into the night A small trace of jealousy on her face.

**welp here it is the first chapter for my dark guardian II enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer and Pitch had so much fun. They even stopped for dinner in Italy. Their night ended when the sun came up. Pitch walked Jennifer to her door.  
They kissed good night and he watched as she walked in her house. Making sure to lock the door behind her. Pitch mounted onyx and rode off. A happy smile planted on his face.  
Jennifer went up stairs took a shower and went to bed. Her dreams filled with sweet memories of her date.  
Jack Frost flew by Jennifer's neighborhood. When he spotted something long and the guardian of priority and daydreams sat in the park near where Jennifer's house was. She had long flowing white hair,red eyes and wore a black tank top with a low-cut back to show off her angle wings tattoo with blue jeans and black lace up boots.  
Next to her sat her white bow and arrows. Smiling he went down." Hey Angle." he said as he landed. She smiled " Hi Jack, How ya doing?"  
" Good,good. Haven't seen you in a whale." " Yah I've been busy." She said Angle and Jack sat there and talked for a while. When jack saw she kept spacing out he asked what was wrong. At first she didn't want to say but he got it out her. She told him that she really likes someone and that she doesn't know if they felt the same. Jack told her she should go and tel the person or she'll never know. When she asked what had happened Jack went into the hole story. But it was at the end when he told her about Jennifer and Pitch.  
Something flashed in her eyes that Jack couldn't make out. Then she quickly got up grabbed her things said she had to go and left. It let Jack a little stumped why she would just do that. But shrugged it off as just being a girl thing.  
jack took off to the pole to visit North,and maybe the rest of the guardians if they were there sat high in an old tree thinking. ( Jack said i should tell him. So maybe I should. If he knows that I love him and how much that i do he might just except me.) She stood up and took off for the home of the one she loved determination all over her thought on how he would smile , say i love you to , and embrace her. She came to the edge of a dark and spooky forest. Took a deep breath and went in.  
Jack was now at the pole talking with North. jack told him that he met Angle and how they talked. And how she acted to hear that Pitch and Jennifer were together. And he also told North that she had a crush on someone.  
North stroked his white beard. Then hit him( Angle was in love with,Oh no this may not end well. Manny old friend what are you planning for them?) He thought as Jack continued talking. Angle had arrived at the home of the one she loved. Finding entrance closed off she knew he wasn't at home so she sat and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch had just arrived at the entrance of his lair. Sitting there was Angle. He got off onyx and walked over to her.  
"What are you doing here?" She looked up and fought off a blush. " I..I have to talk to you about something." Just looking at him made her so nervous that butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. She always did when she saw him. He walked right passed her then stopped. " Are you coming?" He asked as he disappeared into the shadows.  
"OH,yes." she followed behind him. They walked into the main chamber. She looked around the main thing well because it was so dark the only thing that she saw were the huge cages hanging above her head. Pitch walked through another shadow and she right hand came out and beckoned her to follow, She did. They entered into what looked like some sort of sitting room. Of course it was black but it was an elegant black. Not creepy but the room were tall bookcases filled with books and old scrolls.A dark desk with papers on in the middle there was a black medium long fireplace with carvings on that she couldn't really make out. Placed in front of the fireplace were two chairs and a small round table on were two wine glasses and a bottle of wine That had seemed to come from nowhere. As soon as Pitch sat in one of the chairs the fireplace sprung to life. The flames of the now lit fier lighting up the room some." Come and sit." She walked over and sat down in the other chair." Would you like some wine?" He asked as a fearling poured two glasses and handed one to her. She took a said something that she couldn't make out to the fearling and it left. After tasting some of the wine himself he asked " So what is it that's so important you need to talk to me about?" She looked down then back up at him.  
He wasn't watching her but watching the whine in his glass swish around as he moved the glass in a slow circular motion." Well..." She swallowed the lump in her throat.( Ok just say it and get it over.  
Just like ripping off a band aid) Her mind screamed at took a deep breath and just let all the words come out."I LOVE YOU PITCH BLACK!" To that he looked up at her from his wine shock written all over his face.  
"I DO , I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I HAVE FOR SUCH ALONG TIME NOW!" His face became a blank slate. And he stood up and walked over to the blazing fireplace. She got up and walked next to him. She thew her arms around him and kissed him.  
But when he didn't kiss back she stopped and pulled back looking into his eyes for some sort of emotion. She found none. Pitch gently and comely pried her hands off him and she backed up. He took a deep breath then said" Thank you for your confession. But I love another. I'm sorry, you should leave now." Her heart was torn in two at that every moment. Tears flowed from her eyes. ( he, he rejected me.?) she thought and let hos word sink in. Then anger took over.  
Pointing at him she screamed out " SHE'S JUST A STUPID HUMAN! SHE'S NOT AN IMMORTAL SPIRIT LIKE US! SHE'S A FLOWER THAT WILL WHITHER AND DIE! THEN WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN YOUR LITTLE HUMAN TOY IS GONE?! i'M BETTER THAN THAT STUPID LITTLE MORTAL BITCH!"  
SMACK! Angle held her face were Pitch had just struck her. She looked but at him and her anger was replaced by fear. And the look on Pitch's face she was right to do so. Pitch said two simple words laced with venom " GET OUT!" it was said so deathly calm that Angle knew she shouldn't have said that last part. But she did and couldn't take it back. She had done the most stupid thing anyone could do. She pissed off the boogieman. Angle ran out as fast as she could. " Looking back with tears in her eyes she whispered " I'm so sorry."  
Pith stood there and stared int the fire. He had tried to let her down gently but that went south. Sure he was mad at her calling Jennifer a bitch but that's not what had upset him to hit her.  
She brought up something he didn't want to think about. Jennifer's mortality. As human he knew she was frail and would die some day. He just didn't want to think about it. ( What if i could find away to make her immortal like me.) He went over to the bookshelves but couldn't find what he was looking for. So he raced down to his library and began his research.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Jennifer was out shopping. She had planed to cook a nice candlelight dinner for Pitch tonight. She smiled as thoughts of to night filled her head. As she left the store and started walking back home. She could have sworn she saw something like a white blur out of the corner of her eye. But when she stopped to take a look nothing was there. Shrugging it off she walked on happily humming to the songs on her iPod.  
A girl was walking toward Jennifer. Her long white hair swaying as she walked. As she walked past Jennifer she bumped shoulders with her.  
Jennifer kept walking but only got in a few steps when the girl spoke to her with one simple message. " HE'S MINE." " Excuse me?" Jennifer turned to face the girl, but she was gone. ( What did she mean by that? And who the hell was she?) These thoughts and more raced her mind. A her once happy mood turned to one of concern.  
Later that night when Pitch came over he was greeted with Jennifer in a short black dress and black high heels. A very simple setup,but on her well lets just say poor Pitch was damn lucky that he wore a long robe. She smiled sweetly but he caught a hint of something else. Jennifer walked over a kissed him. But not just a kiss this one had meaning behind just couldn't place it. As they ate things were rather quite when she would normally be asking about his day.  
He looked over at her. She seem to be in deep thought. But really all that was in her mind was the girl's message of " He's mine.." ( was he cheating on me?) She had to ask him.  
"Pitch?" He looked up from his food to look at her. A mixture of emotions planted on her face. He grew worried. " Yes my dear." She took a deep breath and said " Are you cheating on me?"  
Pitch dropped his fork from the shock of the question." What? no, no my dear love I would never!" He got up and dashed over to her kneeling down taking her hands in his. Making her look at him he asked " Why would you even think that?" She told him about the girl and when she described her Pitch started telling what had happened when Angel came to see him." what will we do if she tries anything?"  
" You just leave it to me and I'll take care of it." Pitch said kissing her on the pulled Pitch's face close to her's " No my love we will take care of it together." And kissed him on the lips.  
That kiss soon deepen. Pitch nipped at her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gave freely. At kiss turned into a full make out session but sadly it ended when the doorbell rang. When Jennifer went to check who it was no one was there. ( So it beings.) she thought with a slight bitterness.  
With in the next two weeks brought Jennifer to the breaking point. Every time she went out she saw Angle here and there out of the corner of her eye.  
Among other things that Angle did to make her days hell. Pitch had his own problems with her but wouldn't talk about. Jennifer was ready to confront her. Whether Pitch was with her or not.  
He was her man! And she's ready to fight for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Pitch spent most of his free time working on a way to make Jennifer like. He had found some sort of potion. That looked like it would work. It took him one week to find all the ingredients and another week to prepare it. Now it was ready. To night he will give it to her. If she wanted it of course. And would no longer have to worry about her dying on him. They could be together for all eternity. He smiled as he put the potion into an old vial, sealed it with a cork and stuffed it into a pocket on the inside of his robe.( I just hope this works.) he thought.  
Jennifer had gone outside and to the park. she sat down on a bench and waited. It wasn't long before she got the feeling of being watched. She stood up and took a deep breath 'ANGLE! I KNOW YOUR THERE, COME OUT NOW!" Jennifer looked around but saw no one. Then "What do you want?"  
Jennifer swung around and there she stood. Arms crossed and a not to happy look on her face. Jennifer said " I think it's time you and I had a talk." They talked then yelled, then Angle shoved Jennifer and called a man stealing got up and shoved her anyone knew it the little talk became a full-blown cat fight! They pulled each other's hair,ripped each other cloths. Yelled and screamed calling each other curses and names. They rolled around on the ground each one gaining the upper hand and then losing it. This went on for quite some time and now both girls were panting. Covered in dirt, sweat, some bruises and some blood from small cuts that littered their bodies. Angle took a jab at Jennifer. Which Jennifer managed to dodge. But Angel had managed to grab a hold of Jennifer's necklace and ripped it off her girls now standing,patting and glaring at one another. Angle seeing the worried look on Jen's face held up the vial with a vicious smile.  
" So this is something precious to you?." Angle not knowing what was really in the vial. Pulled out the cork and spilled out the contents on the ground. " BITCH!" yelled Jennifer as she ran at Angle." FUCKING MAN STEALER!" Cried Angle who ran At Jen and the fight begin again. But was stopped when Ebony Jennifer's nightmare rush in between them rearing up and knocking Angle to the ground. Then watched as Ebony turned to Jennifer nuzzling her to make sure she was ok. Jennifer in turn pet Ebony and thanked her. Realization hit Angle as she sat there.( A Nightmare? That's what was in that vial? Pitch gave it to her?...He gave her some of his power to control...) All these thoughts came flooding into her mind.  
( He must truly love her. ... And her alone...) After she thought that tears began to welled up in Angel's eyes. Jennifer at that moment felt pity for her. To love some one only to have them love another and never return their feelings. Angle saw look of pity in Jennifer's eye. And she hated it! She always hates it when people looked at her that way. Angle got up and took off chucking the necklace. Thankfully this time the vial didn't shatter and the chain could be fixed. Ebony returned to the vail. Clasping it in her hand Jennifer walked home limping just a slight bit.  
On the way home she got some rather strange looks and a few are you oaks as she did.  
Angle sat in a tree and thought about everything she had done. Pitch loved that girl. And he was happy with her. She need to accept that and move on or at least try to. " What have I done?" she asked into the sky. ( You made a fool of yourself that's what!" Her mind yelled. Taking a deep breath she know what she had to do.  
" I need to apologize." She said jumping down and making her way to Pitch's lair.


	6. Chapter 6

Pitch was just about to leave when he heard Angle cal out."I know you don't want to me here or ever hear my voice for that matter.  
But I want to say that I'm sorry. Please just come out and talk to me. I understand you don't have feelings for me and never will. But I-"  
" Really after all that you've done? What brought this change?" P itch came out of hiding in one of the many shadows. Angle turned to face him.  
" I am Pitch. I'm really sorry, for everything that I've done to both of you. I'll never try to come between you and her again." Pitch looked at her at her skeptically. " I mean it Pitch I promise!" Pitch looked her in the eyes and what he found was truth. he smiled " Apology accepted." Then in a darker tone " You had better keep to your word,or the consequences will be dier." Then noticed that she was all torn up. he raised an eyebrow " You're a mess, What happened to you?"  
Angle was unsure but the decided to tell him the truth. ( It would be best not to lie .) she thought. " Jennifer had called me out and confronted me today at the park."  
Seeing the interest on his face she told the story. She watched as his expressions change from interested to dark then lighted up to what looked like pride. Pitch stood there and listened. At times he wanted to strangle Angle up at the end he was damn proud of his woman for going up against a spirit like Angle and holding her own.  
" Any way I would really like to apologize to her to. If you could talk to her first. I think she might be still mad." Pitch thought for a moment. Then nodded and she left.  
Pitch went to Jennifer that smile and feeling of pride still lingering on him. He knock on her door and she answered letting him in. They gave a quick kiss. " Can i talk to you Angle came to see me ." Pitch quickly told her what Angle had said. " Fine I'll talk with her but I don't want her in this house." She said So Pitch sent a message to Angle saying Jennifer will meet her at the park. In the same spot they fought. And Angle agreed.  
It was Late at night around 12 am. Angle waited sitting on the bench for Jennifer to come. From where she sat she could see the now deserted street.  
And she watched as Jennifer crossed it heading in her direction. Pitch was with her but was told to stay there at the curve where she had crossed.  
Jennifer walked up to Angle her face was a blank slate. " Thank you for meeting me like this." Angle started. And just poured out her apology in one breath.  
After she was done Angle waited for Jennifer to say something. Jennifer thought then smiled and brought Angle into a hug. Which Angle returned happy that she was forgiven.  
" Friends?" Angle asked and Jen smile " Friends. Ok well thank you for your apology." She looked back at Pitch " I got to get back." " Ok again I'm really sorry." " It's ok."  
Jennifer walked away and got half way across the street and turned to give one last wave good night to Angle. Then screeching, bang,pain. Right when she turned back around a car going way over the speed limit had hit her dead on. Angle seen it coming and tried yell out. But it was too late. The car screeched to a stop then a man obviously drunk got out.  
Upon seeing that he had hit someone gut scared and fled the scene. Now Jen laid there a few feet from where she had been. Thanks to the impact of the car she was thrown a few feet away and landed half way on curve right in front of Pitch.


	7. Chapter 7

Angle ran over And stopped eyes wide and full of tears. Pitch stood there shocked for only a moment then keeled down and cradled Jennifer's broken and twisted body." You'll be ok !Everything's going to fine!" Pitch said rocking her and stroking her bloody hair. At first Jennifer was in great pain but slowly it started to fade. Darkness started to take her." NO,STAY WITH ME !,PLEASE!." Pitch frantically tried He quickly dug out the vial from his pocket. Using his teeth to pull out the quark. " Here drink this. It will help." As he brought it to her lips, she went limp.  
Still he tried, but it was all in vain. She was gone. Angle dropped to her knees and cried as hard as she could. Pitch sat there with Jennifer's dead body in his arm sobbing in her bloody chest.( I never wanted this.) Angle yelled in her mind. Sure she loved Pitch but never would she want anyone to die. ANd most certainly not like this.  
As they sat there and cried a single beam of moonlight peered through some clouds and fell upon the lifeless form of Jennifer. Pitch was in too much grief to take notice, but Angle did.  
Jennifer's body started to glow a soft gold then dark blue. She was lifted out of Pitch's arm by the moonlight. The dark blue light became so bright nether Pitch nor Angle could see.  
When the light died down there stood Jennifer. er cloths were still torn and bloody but her skin glowed with an unearthly radiance her blue/black hair was still short and wavy but now seemed softer and had a hint of a light violet in it that intertwined with the blue. her blue eyes sparkled as if they had tiny stars in them. She also had wings. They were blue and black monarch butterfly type wings." Pitch?" she asked then looked up at the moon as if someone had called her attention. " Ok , yes...I understand. Thank you." And with that the moonlight faded.  
But not before announcing his newest guardian. Nixie the guardian of joy and creativity. Pitch was over joyed. He over and scoped he up in his arms and danced around. All the while yelling up to the man in the moon "THANK YOU ,THANK YOU , THANK YOU MY OLD FRIEND!" He just kept saying it over and over. Pitch just couldn't thank MiM enough. Pitch stopped and put her down. He looked her in the eye and asked" Do you know who i am?" " Yes Pitch, it's ok he let me keep all my memories. Though the ones of what just happened are a bit fuzzy. Could you fill me in?" Pitch again started to dance with her. Angel watch and let out a giggle to see the feared boogieman dance around like a fool with a huge grin on his face.  
But he was just so damn happy. " I'm so glade your alright." She said wiping away some stray tears. When she went to walk away Nixie called out to her." Hey angle! Give me a few weeks to hone my new powers And we'll have a real fight to see who gets the boogieman!" Angle turned and smiled" Your on !" then left to tell the others of what just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Almost two months went by and Nixie trained hard every day. Flying lessons with tooth, Both Pitch and sandy would show her how to use her dust. Bunny taught her hand to hand combat. And North taught her how to wield a blade. Jack?, well he was there to make sure she didn't over do it and to just have some fun. Angle helped out as well showing her how to influence people. After all he training had ended. To show she was ready Pitch had given her a gift. A set of daggers he had specially made for her. When she saw them her jaw were beautiful as well as deadly. The blades were made of diamonds and the handles were a mix of gold and nightmare sand. That made them glitter in the light. She hugged and kissed him. Then showed them off to everyone.  
Nixie for the next two weeks had done nothing but perfect her fighting style with her new daggers.( I'm ready) She thought.

Finally the day came when Nixie and Angle would fight it out to see who gets the man. But it would also be a friendly battle since the two had become very close friends.  
Almost like sisters one would say. But a fight nonetheless. This was for her man after all. The moon shone high in the sky that night. Angel and Nixie met. They were both armed with their favorite weapons . Before the fight started Pitch gave them some motivation " I have a big surprise for the winner." With that the bell had rung. And the fight started. The fight was a long one that lasted long into the night. Neither girl was willing to give love for Pitch drove them on. But with one last hit the battle was over. Nixie had used the shadows to surprise Angle by tying her up. At first she wouldn't admit defeat until Nixie tightening the shadows around her squeezing until " Ok OK i give" Angle yelled out gasping for air when Nixie released her.  
Nixie had won just as Pitch knew she would. He had so much pride and faith in her using what he had taught her like that. After Angle recovered and the girls hugged it out and came back up to everyone.  
Pitch walked over and in front of everyone got down on one had no idea what Pitch was doing behind her till Angle turned her to face him. Her eyes widening in shock. And a smile spread across Pitch's face. Pulling out a small black box and opening it. " Nixie would you marry m-" "YES!" she screamed jumping up and down. Then jumped on him knocking them both down to the ground, peppering his face with kisses.  
" Could you please stop?" " Why?" " So I can put the ring on you ." he laughed. " oh, yah," she held out her hand and he slipped it on.  
Nixie ran around like a kid in a candy store showing it to everyone." So when's the wedding mate?" Bunny asked. As the rest of the guys gathered around to pat him on the back.  
All the girls gathered around Nixie to see the ring. It had a heart shape diamond with a dolphin wrapped around it and a forever love message written in elvish. Oh how she loved it. He knew just what she loved.


	9. Chapter 9

One week later Pitch had surprised Nixie with a trip to Hawaii. And found out Nixie had one more ability. It was a complete accident. Nixie was playing in the water and was begging pitch to come went to splash just a little water in his direction.  
But it turned into a small tidal wave. It hit Pitch head on. When the water receded Pitch sat there in the sand dripping wet. His black robe stuck to his skin and water dripped from his once gravity defying hair. " Pitch I'm so sorry! I didn't-" He cut her off.  
" It's fine love." He got up " How did you do that?" " I..I don't know it just happened." Pitch was quite then broke out in laughter.  
" What's so funny?" She asked coming out of the crystal clear blue water. " The Man in the Moon sure has a reason for everything he does."  
Pitch said clamming him self." And a way with word play." "what?" " Your name my dear." ''what about it?" " It's German, it means water sprite!"  
He said then busted out laughing again this time Nixie joined him. They sat there until dusk and watched the sun set. As Pitch looked out at the sky admiring the way the setting sun casted beautiful hues and colors he did notice when Nixie leaned in a gave him a quick kiss." Thank you." Pitch raised an eyebrow." What was that for." She leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder." For taking me here,for everything." " Well, you're welcome." things went back to " Hey Pitch?" " hmm" " Lets have the wedding here." " Here?" " Yes, it's so ?" He looked down at her and smiled " I'll think about it." And kissed her on the lips when she made a pouty face.  
Then next night Pitch was out doing his job,scaring people and giving nightmares. So Nixie went to hang with Angle. Both girls spread their dust around the air as it made its way to anyone in need of a good daydream or some creative inspiration. Dark blue/black mixed with moonlight silver/gold. The two had found out that their powers worked best together and had done this often. They sat down for a break and talked. " No way Hawaii! How did you get him to agree to that?" " I had to compromise. It will be held at night and going to be a little dark. So i pick a blue and black theme." Sounds nice.' " Also he wants to have it on Halloween." Nixie laughed. " What , Why?" " I don't know." " Must be a boogeyman thing. which brings me to a question for you.'" "yes." " Will you be my maid of honor?" Angle's jaw dropped then she smiled " Yes !" And hugged Nixie. " Ok now I have something to tell you Nix." " What, what?" Angle leaned in as whispered in Nixies ear." I really like some one and it's not Pitch." " who?" Angle blushed and then whispered " Bunnymound." " Ohh girl,does he know." " No, not yet anyway."  
Both girls sat there and giggled.  
High up above the to laughing and giggling girls floated a boy. He looked about Angle's age He had silver choppy hair bright green eyes, and a boyish face with a bright smile. he ware silver armor that sparkled like it had tiny stars embedded in it. He smiled down at the to girls laughing. He loved it when people were happy and laughed. but his smile faded when Pitch was mentioned. And hearing that the one girl was marring him.  
His mind faded back:  
*flash back*  
He fought the fearlings and now he faced down Pitch the fate of the young lunner prince in his hands. He knew what had to be done. He fought and waited for the right time. Pitch had just swung and missed. That's when he struck.  
He flew right into Pitch's heart with his spear sending both Pitch and him into a dark prison on earth. he had spent many years trapped in Pitch's cold dark heart and knew how evil then man was.  
* end flashback*  
(Now that monster has tricked this poor girl. I can not let this happen.) He landed in front of them." Who are you?" Angle said bow at the ready. He said nothing. Raising his hand letting out a flash of light blinding the two girls.  
When the light faded Angel uncovered her eyes to find both the stranger and Nixie gone. The only thing that was left was Nixie's nightmare in a bottle. Angle bent down and picked it up uncorking it and letting out Ebony."YOU GO TELL THE OTHERS WHAT HAPPENED AND I'LL GO AFTER THEM." Ebony and Angle both took off in different directions. Both running as fast as they could.

Book three is on the way so stay tuned ^^


End file.
